What Does Blue Need?
" | image = ImagesCABQ3PBB.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 5 (#105) | airdate = October 14, 1996 | previous = "Blue's Story Time" | next = "Blue's Favorite Song"}} " " is the fifth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the sixth episode to air in the United States. Summary "As we discover what Blue needs, we take the time to help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper find fruits by describing where they are in relation to each other, sort the laundry by putting clothes in the right places, and help a starfish through a maze to find the ocean." Elements *'Question:' What does Blue need? *'Clues:' **1. Bubbles **2. A towel **3. Slippery Soap *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Bath time *'Incorrect answer:' Putting the bubbles between the towel and the soap to make a bubble sandwich *'Living room picture:' A rubber duck *'Skidoo location:' A beach (Bathroom picture) Recap Needs are the order of the day. After taking care of some gardening needs, we help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, who need to know which fruits to wash for their fruit salad. Later, we help out with Steve's need to have his clothes clean and in order when Blue gets into them and they get messed up and she needs a bath. Then we skidoo into a picture of a beach where we help Starfish go through a maze to get to the ocean to get cleaned off. Characters Gallery stevepawprint.gif Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme What Does Blue Need.gif Bubbles2.png Bubbles.png|Bubbles Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-06-18h27m58s425.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-06-18h28m10s048.png MAIL!!_35.jpg Mailtime Season 1 What Does Blue Need.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 5.gif Towel2.png Towel clue.png|Towel Blue'sCluesWhatDoesBlueNeed.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-26_10-11-18-838.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-06-18h28m27s386.png Blueneed.jpg Soap.png|Soap Fish.png Watch Episode Trivia *﻿This is the first appearance of Starfish. She also appears in two later episodes Blue Goes to the Beach and Pool Party. *﻿In this episode, the show recorded more Notebook voiceovers. *This is the first time a character is one of the three clues. In this episode, Slippery is a clue, making his debut. *This is the first official episode to feature Slippery and the bathroom of the house. *This is the second time where a question is asked as the name of the episode. *This is the only episode where Blue and Steve skidoo into a picture in the bathroom. *Blue finished up her bath and dried off pretty quickly to go appear with Steve during the "So Long Song" and wave goodbye at the window. *This is the first episode where the intro starts off late. *Basically, this was the only time Steve and Blue skidooed into a different picture frame. Usually, They skidoo in the yellow picture frame in the living room by the Thinking Chair. *The Strawberries were gloating when they said, "We have the most seeds! We have the most seeds!" *Washer would make another brief appearance later in the season (in Magenta Comes Over), but never spoke. *When Steve pops back up at the end of the Blue's Clues theme song, his hair from the later episode Adventures in Art is used. *The Blue's Clues theme song also uses the same footage in Blue's Favorite Song. *The Mailtime Music sounds starting out like I Did That!, Bedtime Business, The Grow Show!, Love Day and Blue's First Holiday. *Steve draws Slippery as a plain bar of soap. *'Running Gag': Steve gets splashed with water throughout the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:Episodes where the characters are clues Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue Category:Character Debut Episodes